Bleach - Your heart lives on with me
by BashToGlory
Summary: A short one shot. Rangiku is on her way to visit a grave of a great friend, but is unable to stop all the emotions and the memory of thatpainful day.


It'd been a year and she still missed him. Of course it wasn't unusual; he protected her. Every time she was close to crying he would do anything to prevent her tears from falling. If she was hurt emotionally or physically he would be there to help and because of him she had a life that she never thought would be permitted for her to experience. If only for that reason alone she was grateful to him.

* * *

However, today was not like any other day. It was this day...today; the day when it all ended. The day when truths shined brighter than any sunrise they shared was the very same day they lost a great ally and she a treasured friend. As she walked along the road towards of one of the numerous cemeteries in Seieretei, everyone never failed to soak in the beauty of the blonde-haired goddess who also smiled back at them as she passed in the same respect. However, it was not so on this special day. Her sadness consumed her entirely. So much that it flowed out into the crowds of people who were cautious and yet concerned as this was not her norm. She need not say what happened because everyone could feel...they just ...knew somehow...as to why her long, yellow bangs hid her sorrowful face.

Rangiku went to see to the Head Captain immediately to see if he could bring Gin Ichimaru's body back so he could be given a proper burial. She practically had to beg the Captain to do so, but after hearing Gin's true intents from Rangiku the Captain granted her request. The day they brought Gin's body back all the Thirteen Guards were in attendance to pay their respects since everyone thought of him as a hero, despite the fact that Central 46 labeled him a traitor. Gin went through great lengths and made every sacrifice necessary to try to stop Aizen for he knew what Aizen truly was. For everyone who knew Gin's true character, he was their hidden hero.

Rangiku knew there would be an immeasurable amount of people, other than herself, to visit Gin's grave to pay their respects. She wasn't far until she heard the faintest of sounds and felt the wind next to her be disrupted. She glanced over her shoulder and saw someone who she knew very well; the Captain of the Tenth Division...her Captain.

"Matsumoto, I thought I told you to wait for me at the barracks." said Toshiro with a saddened, stressed look written on his face. Before Gin's "true" colors were shown Gin and he fought several times with the intent to kill, all because Aizen tried to kill Moto.

"I-I'm sorry Sir. I guess I just got a little impatient It won't happen again." Rangiku's head stayed fixed on the ground. She couldn't bring herself to look him, let alone anyone else, in the eye. She wanted no one to see the look on her face. With a reputation such as hers (the cheerful, work avoiding, saki drinking, party hard woman) she didn't want anyone knowing anything other than that. There was one, however, that could not be fooled. Her Captain saw it and she knew it for there was something in his eyes which she wanted from no one, not even him...pity.

"Come Matsumoto. We're going to be late to meet the others." Rang kept her eyes fastened to the ground and nodded in compliance fearing her voice would break which would start the overwhelming sobbing all over again. She waited for her Captain to take the lead to head toward the cemetery. She still didn't know how she was going to go on living...existing... without him. "It's only been a year" screamed through her grief-ridden head as she forced her feet to move. To follow her Captain. To meet her friends who would mourn with her. Towards his grave.

She could barely hear his voice as it started to fade. Fade from sound. Fade from the people who still loved him. Worst of all, fade from her.

"I'm sorry Ran. I wasn't able to keep my promise to you. I'm sorry I failed you. I tried to prevent you from crying ever again. I'm sorry I'm the one to make you cry and be the undoing of that very promise I made to you" Rangiku could feel his life slowly slip away from her. She could try to use healing Kido, but that wouldn't do much of any good for him. He was too far gone at this point and she had to accept that. While he was still fading, Ran took his hand in hers and laid it on her chest just above her heart. She hoped that he would some how remember the beat of her heart on the other side so there would be a connection maintained, though inaccessible.

"Gin. You don't need to apologize. I don't want you to apologize. Please just... just hold on a little longer. Ichigo will defeat Aizen and I'll have him bring Inoue here so she can heal you. Please just hold on." She could feel the tears welling up behind her eyes again. She didn't want to cry. Not in front of him. She knew how much it would pain him to see her cry.

"Ran, do you remember what Kaien Shiba used to say...about when you die?" Ran couldn't hold them back any longer, she couldn't help but let her tears flow down her cheeks and pour onto his face.

"Yes." She managed to utter through her incessant crying. "He said to never die alone. As when one dies, the heart is left with one's companions where they would live on. It was what he told everyone in his squad." It was almost unbearable for Ran to see the smile that was on his face. It pained her and made her glad inside. Even just a tiny bit.

"Yes," he replied, "and he told many others that were not in his squad the same. Even to me. Ran, I'm going to die, but when I do my heart will live on with you. So when you think that your alone, remember, I'll always be with you. My heart will be with you." He looked in her eyes and gently pressed his hand against her chest with the last bit of strength he could muster.

If you were to turn into a snake tomorrow and began devouring humans, and from the same mouth that you devoured humans, you cried out to me, "I love you!" Would I still be able to say "I love you" the same way I do today?

* * *

I would like to give a big thanks to my brother in law for all the help.

Please R&R


End file.
